What If
by TheHalfBloodPrincess93
Summary: As i am a huge fan of what if's and maybe's, i decided to create a 'what if' of something i've thought about for a while. What if Hermione had died instead of Fred? A tragic Romione one-shot! Get the tissues!


It was pure horror. Everywhere they ran terror had taken over. It was one giant nightmare. The bodies of their friends laid lifeless on the floor amongst the rubble. _How had it come to this?_ They knew the war against Voldemort would be tough, but not like this. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran through what used to be the courtyard. Harry had ran ahead, adrenaline coursing through his veins, leaving Ron and Hermione trying to keep up with him, hand in hand. Hermione came to a sudden halt, holding Ron's hand tighter than ever.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do i need to go and get somebody?", Ron panicked. Hermione didn't reply. Instead she looked deep into the depths of his ocean blue eyes, placing the palm of her hand gently against his cheek bone before pursuing in a tender kiss. Everything seemed to slow down in that moment, the horror didn't seem so bad to the pair of them. Hermione pulled away softly before leaning her forehead against his.

"If anything happens to us. To you. To me. I need you to know-", she paused for a second, feeling a single a tear that had left Ron's eye, travel from his cheek to hers. "I need you to know that i love you. That i've always loved you. And i always will", her voice began to break, forcing her head to tilt towards the floor. Ron took hold of her jaw with both hands and tilted her head back up to look at him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You do pick your moments", he snorted, trying to crack a weak smile. "We're going to be okay. I love you too", he smashed his lips into hers and kissed her, hard. Never wanting to let go.

"Ron!", Harry yelled from afar. He had been cornered by a six foot tall snatcher and couldn't deal with it alone. Ron glanced over at Harry before taking one last look at Hermione.

"Go. Find somewhere safe", he told her, squeezing her hand ever so slightly.

"But, Ron-"

"Hermione. Find my mum and Ginny. Stay with them. Stay safe", he cut her off. He gently moved her curls away from her tear stained face before pulling her head towards him and kissing her hard on her forehead. "Go", he whispered before he ran to assist his best friend in his hour of need. Hermione didn't argue. She took one last look at Ron before running towards the Great Hall. Tears streamed down her face.

"Be safe", she whispered to herself. Ron and Harry had managed to disarm the six foot snatcher and Ron had now resulted in using fists as his weapon of choice. He punched the snatcher repeatedly in the face, anger taking over his entire body. The snatcher was forced to the floor, laying motionless as Ron continued to punch.

"Ron. **Ron!**", Harry yelled. Ron's fist stopped in mid air as he looked back at Harry. He looked down at the snatcher, who's shirt he had clenched in his other fist. His face was completely red with blood. Ron let go of the snatcher's jacket and let him drop to the floor. Harry took hold of Ron by the shoulders and guided him towards the Great Hall. A sudden piercing pain attacked Harry and Ron's minds, then they heard it. That voice, that subtle yet truly terrifying voice rang in their ears.

"_You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me_". Silence swept over the castle as Voldemort's voice had vanished from their minds. Harry's heart began to race. Ron put his arm around his shoulders and began to lead him towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Harry!", Ginny screamed. Something was seriously wrong. Ginny stood by the doors of the Great Hall, shaking from head to toe. She looked at Harry with pure horror in her eyes. The two boys ran towards her, Harry taking hold of her by her elbows.

"Ginny? What is it? Are you hurt?", Harry asked rapidly, checking every inch of her for any injuries as he panicked. Ginny struggled to find the words to speak. "Ginny!", Harry almost screamed at her. Ginny trembled as she looked back into Harry's eyes.

"Its Hermione", she finally spoke. Ron's eyes widened as he pushed Harry out of the way.

"What? What's wrong with Hermione?", he began to ask, frantic with worry, his voice beginning to break. Tears began to stream down Ginny's face as she looked her brother in the eyes.

"Mum- She was- She was fighting Bellatrix. Hermione she- she-", Ginny stuttered.

"_She_ what, Ginny!", Ron demanded.

"She wanted to- to take her on herself. It all happened so fast. I-", Ginny was cut off as Ron pushed her aside, bursting through the doors of the Great Hall. His run suddenly became a slow and unsteady walk as he made his way past the injured and the dead. He passed Filch, being tended to by Professor Slughorn, his arm pouring with blood as Slughorn wrapped it in gauze.

"Wallenby", Slughorn weakly smiled as Ron wandered slowly past him. Ron caught a sudden glimpse of his family from afar. They were gathered around something. Someone. Ron picked up the pace and ran towards them, feeling like his heart was in his mouth. Before he could see who was lying on the floor, he was greeted with a bone crushing hug from his brothers Fred and George. He could feel them sobbing into his shoulders. Ron broke free and wandered slowly towards the lifeless figure on the floor. It was Hermione. His legs suddenly turned to jelly as he collapsed on the floor beside her. Floods of tears began to leave his eyes.

"No. No, no, no, no, **NO!**", He repeated, screeching out in pain as he shuffled himself closer to her. He could feel a burning pain in his chest, hovering around his heart. He ran his fingers through her lifeless, bushy hair. She looked as if she were asleep. Ron wished with all his might that she was. Molly knelt down at the other side of Hermione and began to mother her, patting down her clothing and then taking hold of her son's hand and holding it tight. "Hermione. My Hermione", Ron whispered softly. He let his head collapse into her chest as he thumped the floor beside her with his fist. Harry stood back in disbelief. His best friend lay lifeless on the floor, whilst he saw his other best friend's heart breaking right in front of his very eyes.

"We have to cover her, Ron", Arthur Weasley said softly, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"**No!** Please, let me look at her. I just want to look at her", he sobbed. He lifted his head up to look at her and with one hand, stroked her cheek as softly as possible before leaning towards her and kissing her one last time. "I love you", he whispered to her as he pulled away. Anger began to take over his body once again as he got up and rushed out of the Hall.

Ron stood as he watched Voldemort chase Harry into the school, wishing Hermione had been "_playing dead_" too. The death eaters dispersed and Bellatrix Lestrange immediately caught Ron's eye. She ran towards the Great Hall and Ron followed. By the time he had got there, Bellatrix had already cornered a terrified Ginny. Bellatrix cackled as Ginny dodged a curse from her wand. Ron's anger finally exploded within him.

"**Oi!**", he bellowed. Bellatrix stopped cackling and turned to look at Ron.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?", she smirked.

"Leave my sister alone you bitch!", Ron grit his teeth, his wand held tightly in his hand and pointing at Bellatrix.

"And what are you gonna do little boy?", she continued to cackle. Ron's face turned bright red with anger as he muttered two words he never thought he'd hear himself say.

"**Avada kedavra!**", He roared, hitting Bellatrix right in the stomach. She stopped cackling as her body literally turned to dust. Ron exhaled heavily, dropping his wand at his side. Ginny stood back in astonishment before running towards her brother and hugging him tightly around his waist. The pair collapsed to the floor, Ron running his fingers through Ginny's hair. The battle of Hogwarts had ended. Neville and Luna had destroyed Nagini and Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. Ron stood looking out across the black lake, skimming stones carelessly. Harry approached him slowly. Ron could feel his presence like a thorn in his side. "She should be here with us. With me", he said softly. Harry stood beside him and looked out across the lake.

"I know", he agreed, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I loved her, Harry. I loved Hermione".


End file.
